


RakuFestival

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Disney Princess, Festivals, Other, candy apples
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rakuzan de festival escolar. Para Holic_meri <3<3<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	RakuFestival

\- Sei-chaaaaan~~

El joven pelirrojo se dio la vuelta. Todos sus años de entrenamiento especial no le habían preparado para lo que contemplaron sus ojos: Reo Mibuchi, su compañero de equipo, vestido con la ropa de la mismísima princesa Blancanieves. Incluido el lacito en la cabeza. ¡Suerte que la chica no llevaba minifalda!

Akashi no disimuló su sorpresa. Tras un momento de shock, giró sobre sí mismo y se perdió entre el mar de gente que les rodeaba. Sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Are? ¿¡A dónde vas, Sei-chan!? -gritó Reo, entre el stand de Takoyaki y el de tiro al blanco- ¡Sei-chan!

\- Huye de ti, Reo-nee -afirmó Eikichi Nebuya llegando hasta él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el yukata- Cualquiera lo haría.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si voy precioso. Ha sido una suerte que los de la clase del Disney Café me dejaran participar.

Se les unió Kotarô Hayama, rezagado por haber ido a comprar una máscara de demonio que llevaba a un lado de la cabeza.

\- Akashi es la Reina malvada huyendo de Blancanieves -apuntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hidoi!, Sei-chan es más dulce que ella.

\- Pues ha huido de ti sin disimularlo.

\- Está en una edad complicada -contestó Reo-nee con un suspiro.

\- Oe, ¿a dónde ha ido Mayuzumi? -repuso el negro.

\- Creo que se ha pirado. -respondió el rubio- No hacía más que murmurar que quería irse.

\- Ay, este Gruñón, siempre igual...

Aquel era el primer día del festival escolar. Stands, actuaciones, conciertos y juegos, toda una gama de actividades para los alumnos y todo interesado que pasara por allí durante esos tres días. El equipo de baloncesto se había dividido en varias actividades: Akashi supervisando varios actos, Nebuya en un show de "sumo wrestling", Hayama haciendo demostraciones de skate, Reo-nee en el café Disney y Mayuzumi... ¿Alguien sabe si Mayuzumi se había apuntado a algo?

\- Mo, quería que Sei-chan se relajara un poco - se lamentó Mibuchi de nuevo. 

Llevaban casi media hora buscándole, entre compras y merendolas. Durante la búsqueda, se encontraron con bromas como: "Qué pasa, Blancanieves, ¿has perdido a tu Mudito?". No obstante, tras una dura mirada de Nebuya, los muditos eran ellos. Al atardecer, por fin, la suerte les sonrió. Akashi estaba hablando con uno de los profesores, cerca de la enorme hoguera que iba a encenderse a medianoche. 

\- Ohayo, Sei-chan~ -saludó de nuevo el moreno.

\- Hola.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo? -preguntó Nebuya.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo normal.

\- ¡Ya estoy~! -Les alcanzó corriendo Hayama, con varias manzanas de caramelo en la mano, que junto a la máscara de demonio y la bolsa transparente con un pececillo de colores, le daban un aspecto curioso- Ah, le habéis encontrado. Mejor, he cogido también para Akashi-san.

Dicho esto, les tendió a cada uno su correspondiente manzana. Reo-nee aceptó la suya emulando la escena en que la inocente Blancanieves toma y cata dicha fruta, proporcionada la malvada bruja. Mientras Nebuya la aceptó con un simple "gracias". Fue entonces cuando todas las miradas se enfocaron en Akashi.

El pelirrojo observaba su manzana seriamente, como si fuera un examen de matemáticas. Ni se decantaba por probarla ni se movía.

\- ¿Sei-chan?

\- ... Arigato -hizo una pausa- Es... Muy bonita. 

Siguió mirándola. 

\- Etto... Sei-chan, ¿no te gustan las manzanas de caramelo?

El rostro del capitán dio un pequeñísimo cambio.

\- Oh. 

La flecha de cupido impactó de un sólo golpe sobre el equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan. Pues su capitán, tan listo, perfecto, ganador y multitarea, acababa de descubrir qué eran las manzanas de caramelo. Por suerte para sus mentes inocentes no vieron cómo, unos minutos después, el pelirrojo ofrecía el dulce al primer niño pequeño con el que se cruzaba. 

Y colorín colorado, este momento mono se ha acabado.


End file.
